Enough To Get Them Through
by Matty Moo
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for 2 years and so far so good. But when the paparazzi really try to get the dirt on Austin and get it on Ally instead will Austin and Ally be able to stay together? Will they be able to get over the bump in the road?


**A/N: Hey people of fanfiction, how are ya? XD so anyway, I'm Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple. But you can call me Tilda :D Anyway I usually don't write for this kind of story so this is my first ever Austin and Ally fanfic. So I beg you please be kind and review but please no flames. I hate flames, though I'm pretty sure no-one likes them. If you do then: 0.o hehe anyway I hope you like this story. It's a One-Shot so please please review :D thanks and ENJOY**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally owns.**

* * *

**Enough to get them through.**

**Info you need to know**:"Talking". Thinking.**Newspaper headline.**

* * *

**Full Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for 2 years and so far so good. But when the paparazzi really try to get the dirt on Austin and then get it on Ally instead will Austin and Ally be able to stay together? Will they people to get through this bump in the road together? Or will their relationship crash and burn? Read and find out :D sorry the summary is lame :L ONE-SHOT please R&R**

* * *

Austin and Ally were too engrossed in their make-out session to notice that they were no longer alone. Austin had asked Ally to close up Sonic Boom for today and hang out with him instead. Seeing as the shop was dead and after a little persuasion from Austin (which involved kissing and lots of it) Ally agreed and closed the music shop for the day.

So that's what led to the fact that Ally was leaning against the counter, Austin's body pressed gently against hers. His hands either side of her, resting on the counter, trapping her. Though she didn't really want to escape. She enjoyed their kisses as much as Austin did. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

Therefore the couple hadn't heard the door open quietly and tiptoe in two men. Cameramen. Also known as, Paparazzi. The only reason the couple knew they weren't alone was because they heard the noise of the camera going off. Austin froze and Allie jumped. Both startled. They stopped kissing and broke apart, slightly. Then they turned to where they heard the noise coming from.

Ally immediately froze again and Austin looked at the two paparazzi men, annoyed that they had interrupted their kissing. Since Austin had become a proper professional singer paparazzi had followed him everywhere trying to get dirt on him. They never did. The only thing they did do was make Ally's stage fright even worse. Now instead of just being on stage in front of tons of people Ally also froze whenever she saw cameras but more specifically paparazzi.

Austin looked at his girlfriend and saw she had frozen. Again. He sighed and told the paparazzi to get lost. They hesitated but left when Austin took a threatening step towards them. Cowards_,_Austin thought with a smirk on his face. He then turned to Ally and took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. That contact brought her back to reality and seeing the concern in his eyes she offered him a small smile.

She sighed and then jumped on the counter. Momentarily forgetting she hated when people did that. Austin jumped up next to her and she immediately rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

"You alright, Alls?" Austin asked trying to hide the concern in his voice. He managed but only barely.

"I'm fine, it's just sometimes I wish we didn't have to deal with the paparazzi." She told him truthfully.

"I know you do and I hate it too, they set me on edge. I'm always worried that I'll do something bad or stupid and they'll take a picture and then that'll be the end of my career!" Austin said voicing his concerns. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings on the paparazzi not even Dez his best friend! He just didn't want his best friend thinking he was lame and a paranoid freak. But he didn't feel self-conscious telling Ally because he knew no matter how stupid, silly or lame he sounded she wouldn't judge him. Just continue to love him.

"Don't worry even if they somehow ruin your career – which I'm positive they won't – you'll always have a no1 fan." Ally assured him with a beautiful smile. Austin smiled back he knew who she meant.

"You mean Dez?" Austin questioned teasingly. Ally looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look and he pretend to look confused so she hit him lightly on the arm.

"I mean me dipstick!" Ally told him and Austin smiled at her once again. He moved his face closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I know you do Alls and I'll always be Ally Dawson's no1 fan." He whispered in a seductive voice, causing her to blush. Then he kissed her cheek lovingly. Both of them now felt somewhat reassured, especially Austin. He knew for sure now that even if he was no longer famous Ally Dawson would always be his no1 fan.

* * *

~ Sometime later in the week ~

Ally was whistling the tune of 'Better Together' happily. She was on her way back to Sonic Boom from a lunch date with Austin. He had been extra sweet to her and she hadn't known why but that didn't stop her from loving it. She was currently pretty much oblivious to the world, so wrapped up in her thoughts about Austin. It took her to a while to realise that her friend had been calling her name. But when she finally heard his voice she stopped walking and smiled and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Hey, Dallas." She greeted her friend when he had finally caught up with her. He grinned at her as he replied;

"Deaf much Ally?" he joked and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She said apologetically.

"I could tell, I called your name like ten times!" he exclaimed and grinned at her.

"Sorry." she apologies again, he just shrugged it off showing that he didn't really care and that he wasn't upset by it.

"S'kay. I wanted to ask you a favour." She nodded already agreeing though she hadn't a clue what the favour was. They saw a bench nearby so went and sat down on it.

"What's up?" she asked. He looked nervous and was looking everywhere accept at her. Ally thought back to the time when Dallas and Ally had gone out. They hadn't gone out long because it had made Ally realise she was in love with Austin and had gotten over Dallas at some point. Anyway Ally remembered that whenever things fell quiet between them after they kissed Dallas would look everywhere except at her. She found his shyness cute but couldn't help feel that Austin's satisfied smirk after they kissed was ten times cuter. Truthfully she thought Austin full stop was a hundred times more cute.

"Well you remember Arabella my girlfriend, right?" Ally nodded. After Ally broke up with Dallas it took a week for her to give into Austin and his pleas for her to date him (yes you did read that right, Austin Moon had pleaded with Ally to go out with him!).

Anyway after a few weeks of Austin and Ally dating Dallas had moved on too. With a pretty English girl called Arabella. Ally had met her before and thought she was really sweet and kind. Ally told Austin what she thought of Arabella and he had just smiled and said that Ally was the sweetest and kindest girl in the world and even if Arabella was kind and sweet she was nothing compared to Ally. Which led to Austin getting lots of kisses for a reward. He had made a mental note to say stuff like that more often.

"Well we've been going out for a while now and I want to propose to her but I worry if she'll say no and I'm not sure how to ask her." Dallas said quickly, snapping Ally out of her thoughts about Austin. Even though Dallas had said it rather quickly Ally understood all of it, well at least enough. She smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Aww Dallas, I'm so happy for you! Of course Arabella will say yes! She loves you! If you need any help just ask me." Ally said with a huge grin on her face. She really was happy for her friend. Austin and Ally had been dating for about two years now (they're both seventeen by the way) and Dallas got with Arabella a little after Austin and Ally started going out so that meant Dallas and Arabella had been dating for around two years as well. Ally was excited for Dallas and the wedding, she had never been to a wedding before and always wanted to go to one.

"That's another favour I wanted to ask you. Could I maybe practice proposing to Arabella on you? Please?" he asked nervously, Ally smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I did just say I would help you so go ahead and let me help you." Dallas smiled at her gratefully and got off the bench and down on one knee in front of her. He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye. Pretending she was Arabella.

"Arabella, we've been going out for two years now and I really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So will you marry me?" Dallas said affectionately, Ally smiled.

"Perfect! Arabella is going to be overjoyed." She told him with a smile. Ally looked at her watch and saw that she was half an hour late. She had supposed to b be back working in Sonic Boom ages ago! "I got to go now Dallas. Good luck and don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" As she was saying her goodbye she had gotten up and started to slowly walk away. She winked when she said the last bit and waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

~The next morning~

Ally was of course behind the counter in Sonic Boom, working. She was currently flipping through a magazine (not really work) the store was dead. But she heard loud footsteps and saw her small Latino best friend come in with a headband with a lipstick on it.

"Guess who got a job at Betty's Beauticians!" she exclaimed and smiled at her best friend.

"I'm guessing the person who's got a giant lipstick coming out of her head." Ally said trying not to laugh at the new ridiculous outfit. Trish pouted at her but then they both ended up laughing.

"But in all seriousness you're in deep trouble, Ally." Trish said suddenly. Her face and voice just as serious as her words held no hint of joking. Ally frowned wondering what could possibly be this wrong that it made _Trish_serious.

"Why? What have I done?" Ally asked bewildered. In answer Trish pulled out a newspaper from her hand bag. Ally's eyes widened bug wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and reading.

There was a giant headline that read:** Is it splitsville for the singer and songwriter?**Ally wanted to scoff at the rubbish headline but no noise or words would come out of her mouth. Even though her jaw was practically on the floor. Ally instead chewed on her hair, nervously.

"Ally, you alright?" Trish asked, concerned. Ally ignored her and continued to chew her hair with nerves.

She didn't understand how the paparazzi got a picture of _that!_ Under the headline there was a picture of Ally sitting down on a bench. A guy in front of her on one knee staring intently into her eyes. A guy who seemed to be proposing to her and was clearly not Austin. But Dallas. It was a picture of what happened yesterday afternoon. Ally shivered as she realised that the paparazzi must be following her. It made sense. It was obvious to everyone how much Austin cared for Ally, so in order to hurt him they got dirt on Ally. What creeps!

"Dez texted saying that Austin's going to be her in a minute. He's pretty upset, Dez's been trying to calm him down on the way but he's just not listening. Want me to tell him that it's not a good time?" Trish asked quietly. Which was another sign to show how serious this was. Trish was never quiet. Ally shook her head, still chewing on her hair. But she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she pushed her hair away from her mouth and went around the counter to stand next to Trish. Then she leaned against the counter.

"No. I need to set things straight. I hope Austin doesn't believe it." Ally told Trish. Trish nodded understandingly.

"I don't believe that you would hurt Austin like that. So I'm right in saying that it's all one big fat lie, right?" Trish asked, timidly. Scared to upset her best friend when she was in this kind of state. Ally sighed and smiled a small sad smile at her best friend.

"Thanks for believing in me. You're an awesome best friend. In answer to your question, yes your right in saying that it's all one big fat lie. Dallas didn't propose to me. If you stick around for the conversation between Austin and I you'll find out what happened." Trish nodded and moved to the seats in the corner. She knew that Ally didn't mind her being here as long as she stayed quiet.

A few minutes later a clearly upset blonde guy walked quickly up to Ally. A red head following behind, face red and panting. He spotted his girlfriend in the seats in the corner and went to sit next to her. Trish smiled at him and whispered to be quiet. He nodded for once understanding that it was better to listen to her right now. They looked over at the couple.

Austin was right up in Ally's face. Looking deep into her eyes, staring at her intently. Ally could feel his warm breathe on her face and normally she would've kissed him by now. But giving the circumstances that wasn't really appropriate. Austin continued to stare at her and Ally didn't back down. After a few more minutes Austin sighed and his head sank to her shoulder. Ally wasn't sure what was going through his head so she stayed still.

"It's your fault, Ally." He murmured. His head still resting on her shoulder. She frowned, not sure what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" she murmured back. Neither of their voices would go louder than a murmur for a reason that was unknown to them.

"It's your fault that I can't stay mad at you." he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ally was surprised that Austin wasn't shouting at her and giving her hell. She let out a breathe she hadn't known she was holding and wrapped her arms around him.

"So you don't believe the papers?" Ally whispered, her voice still not going to its usual volume. Austin shook his head and Ally felt it rather than saw it.

"No. I don't believe you would do something like that to me. Plus I know what those sleazy gits are like. No matter what the photos say they always twist it so that it's really not what it looks like." Austin pulled back a bit so he could look at her but still kept his arms around her. "But what exactly is the truth?" he asked, incredibly curious. It was hard for him not to shout at her and demand to know whether Dallas had really proposed to her. But he knew if he did that it would upset her and no matter how upset he was he couldn't hurt her one bit. So he kept calm. Though he was screaming inside and had killed Dallas two times in his head.

"Dallas was practising on me to propose to Arabella." Ally told him truthfully. When she voiced that she realised that it was affecting Dallas too. "I hope she doesn't flip out and is as understanding as you are." Ally said in a dream like voice. Her thoughts had turned to Dallas and Arabella and she really did wish that they were okay. That Dallas still had a girlfriend to propose to. Austin could tell that her mind was no longer in the room with them; he frowned and brought her back to reality. By lightly brushing his lips against hers.

That made Ally snap out of her thoughts. Dallas completely forgotten and all spaces in her mind filled with Austin. She smiled at him and kissed him, passionately. Words couldn't describe how happy she was that he had believed in her. That he hadn't come in screaming accusingly at her and that he managed to calm his raging emotions to her what she had to say. He really was the best boyfriend she could ask for.

But somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel she didn't deserve him. He was always the one to safe her and she did nothing but somehow ruin his career. When he tried to get her over her stage fright on The Helen Show she ruined the whole set and got him kicked off. They were banned now. He had passed up the opportunity to preform to a club owner (Trish's sister's boyfriend who ended up not being the club owner they thought he was) but still he had given up that opportunity to dance with her just so she didn't feel stupid. She had made people forget who he was in the beginning because it took her a whole month to write a song. Now she had made Austin look like a fool in the newspapers by that stupid photo and article.

Ally broke the kiss off, feeling guilty all of the sudden. If Austin's career ended permanently then she had no doubt that it would be her fault. She was dragging him down. She did nothing to help him except write songs yet he gave up important things for her all the time. She shook the thoughts away, she didn't want to worry Austin. She would think about it at night when she wouldn't have to worry about upsetting her boyfriend.

Austin hugged her tight, unaware of the thoughts flowing through her mind. He was just happy he had been right in believing in her. Truthfully he just didn't want to _not_believe in her. It meant that he had accepted the idea of Ally cheating on him. Something he knew he would never be able to take. Austin took Ally's hand and led her over to Trish and Dez. They started chatting happily, not mentioning the whole newspaper thing. They had silently agreed to never bring it up again.

"So, Ally have you written an new song for Austin yet?" Dez asked sometime later, curiously. Ally shook her head.

"No, I haven't had the time yet. But I promise I'll get to it soon." Ally said, though the promise was directed to Austin. She turned to him and looked at him apologetically, he smiled and shrugged and draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. Saying he wasn't upset with her.

"Alright, can you make the lyrics have a Kangaroo in it, please?" Dez asked randomly. Making everyone frown at him, including Austin.

"Why?" Trish asked her boyfriend and Dez smiled sheepishly.

"Well you remember when I 'rented' a Kangaroo because Ally's handwriting was rubbish?" Trish and Austin nodded and Ally looked offended but nodded anyway. "Well turns out I hadn't rented it but properly bought it. So now I'm stuck with him and he's bored so I thought it would be cool if he could be in the video like he was supposed to last time." Ally and Trish shook their head at Dez's ridiculousness and Austin smiled and they talked about the Kangaroo enthusiastically. After a few minutes of trying to plan the kangaroo being in a video Ally and Trish told them he couldn't be. They had argued but given into their girlfriends.

A little while later Dez and Trish got up. As Dez and Trish were about to head over to Trish's house for the afternoon the door to Sonic Boom flew open. In came a clearly angry tanned and handsome boy. He marched over straight to Ally like Austin had done earlier but he seemed far more furious and as if he wasn't going to stop and calm down. He stopped just inches away from Ally. Austin's hand tightened on hers as he glared at their new company. Dallas.

Dez and Trish looked at each other. Torn between whether to stay and watch the scene they knew was about to happen or if they should leave it between the three of them. Dez was being unusually smart and wise about other people's feelings today so he whispered to his girlfriend that they should go. Trish nodded and let Dez led her out. She looked at Ally and mouthed 'Good luck, text me'. Ally nodded before Trish disappeared and looked back at the furious boy standing inches away from her. She gulped.

Austin was tense next to Ally. His hand tight around hers. He never really liked Dallas. He had been jealous right from the time of Trish's quinceanera. He thought that Dallas had been stupid and rude to turn down Ally and knew that it had hurt her badly. So he immediately disliked him. Seeing the picture of him 'proposing' to Ally just made him dislike him even more.

"You're an idiot! Thanks to you Arabella broke up with me. She didn't believe me when I said I was practicing proposing to you! You ruined my life Ally! I don't understand why Austin's even with you anymore, if I was him I would've gotten rid of you the minute I saw that stupid picture." Ally flinched, hurt. Austin's free hand clenched and he shoved Dallas backwards and away from Ally.

"Don't speak to her like that." he warned him with a growling voice. "It isn't her fault that your girlfriend doesn't trust you. It isn't Ally's fault that she left you. Also I believed Ally and I'm still with her because I love her too much to _not_ trust her and to leave her. Besides you're the one who supposedly proposed to Ally. It's not Ally's fault that she got followed by paparazzi because of me. So don't speak to her like that." Austin said, furious at Dallas. Dallas just glared at him and then turned his glare to her. He then scoffed and turned around and muttered under his breath as he left.

"I don't see what he sees in you. You just ruin people's lives." Austin glared at his retreating back and wanted to go after him and punch him. He took a step forward but Ally tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him back. He looked down at her and saw she was seconds away from crying.

He squeezed her hand and led her up the practice room. He gently shoved her onto the couch and then sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She curled up on his lap and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other rested on her lap. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"He's right." Ally whispered brokenly after a little while, breaking the silence. Austin used one of his arms to stroke her hair, soothingly. She closed her eyes at the contact, loving the feeling of his reassuring touch.

"What do you mean?" Austin murmured back. He was worrying about her. She seemed so depressed and broken.

"It is weird that you're still with me. All I do is ruin people's lives. I've ruined his because of the stupid picture and I always damage your career." She said, a tear escaping down her cheek. Austin gently wiped it away with his thumb and then kissed her cheek.

"Don't be stupid, Alls. You don't ruin people's lives. Sure Dallas is upset about it now but his life isn't over. Either Arabella will realise that he was telling the truth of he will heal and move on. As for the 'damaging my career' you never damage my career. Heck I wouldn't have a career if it weren't for you Ally. You're the reason I have one not the reason for it possibly not existing anymore. My career is fine. All that picture as done is just made people gossip about us for a while. They'll get over it by tomorrow, somebody else will have a crisis in their life according to the newspaper. Like I told Dallas the reason I'm still with you is because I love you too much to not believe in you and to leave you." he told her reassuringly and lovingly and then kissed her hair. She smiled feeling assure and snuggled into his chest. She had wrapped her arms around him and now she hugged him tight.

"I love you." she murmured into his shirt. He still heard it though and he smirked.

"I know you do." He replied and she looked up at him smirking and hit him lightly on the chest. He just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. He broke it off a minute or two later and then leaned down to her ear and whispered in it, causing shivers to run down her spine: "Just like you know that I love you too."

"Hmm." She agreed and then continued to kiss him. Austin didn't complain and kissed her right back. Hours later they fell asleep on the couch. Both of them slept with smiles on their faces, because they knew even if things weren't how they wanted them to be exactly that it was alright. After all they had each other. They both loved each other so much. That was enough to get them through anything.

* * *

**A/N: so that's my Austin and Ally story :D I hope you liked it. Remember this is my first fanfic for A&A so I'm inexperienced so I'm using that as an excuse as to why it sucked. Please review and tell me what you thought of it? :D hehe thanks**

**P.S. sorry the headline on the newspaper was so lame, I couldn't think of anything for it :L and if there is any mistakes i.e spelling or grammar please excuse them. I rushed the ending because I have to focus on a differnt story I'm writing with a friend. So sorry if there is any mistakes!**

**See ya - Tilda**


End file.
